This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The HNK-1 epitope is expressed in neuronal cells and functions in cell adhesion. The synthesis of this epitope is believed to be dependent on the branched glycan synthesized by the glycosyltransferase GnT-VB. Modulation of the activity of this enzyme causes significant changes in neuroblastoma cell adhesion, migration, and invasiveness. Identification of the glycoproteins involved in these functions is critical for understanding glycan function.